


Человеческая многоножка

by thatbookshopguy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbookshopguy/pseuds/thatbookshopguy
Summary: Все вопросы в духе «Пицца или китайская еда?», «Блинчики или вафли?», «Разрешить пьяному Грантеру ночевать на диване или посадить в такси и совершенно случайно оговориться и назвать водителю адрес Анжольраса?» Понмерси игнорировал принципиально, возлагая муки выбора на соседа. Однажды ему пришлось за это поплатиться.





	Человеческая многоножка

**Author's Note:**

> Принцесса, спасибо за пейринг и тупые хедканоны (тут должен быть смайлик с цветочком)!

Курфейраку в Мариусе нравилось почти всё. То, как он неловко краснел, когда сосед выходил из душа в одном полотенце, намеренно завязанном слишком низко, чтобы это можно было назвать пристойным, но не настолько, чтобы Понмерси от смущения мог хватить удар. То, как Мариус стоически терпел лучшие хиты Бейонсе и Никки Минаж и напевающего вслед за ними Курфейрака, а затем и сам тихо, думая, что Курф не обнаружит, добавлял их себе в плейлист, потому что даже лучшие из нас не могут противостоять магии «Single Ladies». То, как Мариус смущался, но вежливо молчал, заставая сожителя в одном фартуке по утрам на кухне, ведь можно было свергнуть правителя и сменить режим, но страсть Курфейрака к раздеванию уже казалась чем-то вечным и патологическим.

Мариус был совершенным чудом и именно поэтому Курфейраку так нравилось его провоцировать — было очевидно, что Понмерси ничего не сделает, лишь неловко улыбнется и изо всех сил будет стараться выглядеть невозмутимо. Курф даже почти не отрицал, что самую малость (или не самую) запал на Мариуса, но не собирался всенародно признавать это просто потому, что не хотел лишать себя возможности наблюдать, как Понмерси смущенно объясняется в моменты, когда кто-то называет их парочкой. Как-то раз Мариус минут пять втолковывал неудачно пошутившему Грантеру, что нет, они не пара, просто они живут вместе, и часто появляются на людях вместе, и знают друг о друге столько дурацких мелочей, что порой неловко, и Курф вечно шутит эти свои гейские шутки, но нет, никакая они не пара.

Но всё же в Мариусе была мелочь, которая периодически могла вывести из себя даже добродушного Курфейрака, а именно — категорическое нежелание что-то выбирать. Все вопросы в духе «Пицца или китайская еда?», «Блинчики или вафли?», «Разрешить пьяному Грантеру ночевать на диване или посадить в такси и совершенно случайно оговориться и назвать водителю адрес Анжольраса?» Понмерси игнорировал принципиально, возлагая муки выбора на соседа. И со временем Курфейрак вошел во вкус и смирился с тем, что главный в доме все-таки он; но то, как Мариус стоически не желал выбирать фильм для просмотра, все еще оставалось проблемой. Фильмы всегда выбирал Курфейрак. С одной стороны, это было классно, абсолютно неискушенному Мариусу можно было показывать что угодно, начиная с «Безумного Макса» и «Звездных воин», заканчивая «Касабланкой» и «Гражданином Кейном», и тот оставался в восторге и еще неделю ходил, попеременно напевая то «Имперский марш», то «As Time Goes By». Но порой покладистость Мариуса напоминала навязчивое желание подмазаться и быть вежливым, и в один прекрасный день Курфейрак понял, что терпеть это у него больше нет сил.

— А какой фильм сегодня? — поинтересовался Мариус, устраиваясь на диване, пока Курфейрак на кухне искал открывашку для пива.

— Даже не знаю, как так просто описать его. Один из величайших фильмов в истории кино. Вот, знаешь, есть такие фильмы, ты их смотришь и твоя жизнь делится на «до» и «после», это именно такой фильм.

Курфейрак вернулся в гостиную и, завалившись на диван, начал искать пульт среди подушек.

— Что-то вроде «Гражданина Кейна»? Ты мне про него то же самое говорил.

— Угум, — хмыкнул Курф, пытаясь не засмеяться, и включил фильм.

Особого внимания происходящему на экране он не уделял, как минимум, потому что как-то раз Грантер спьяну уже заставлял его смотреть, как максимум, потому что наблюдать за лицом Мариуса было куда интереснее. После появления надписи «Человеческая многоножка» Понмерси немного смутился и Курф чуть было не решил, что план провалился, но спустя пару мгновений Мариус, очевидно не разбирающийся в бюджетных хоррорах, расслабился. Юноша наблюдал за происходящим сосредоточенно, словно перед ним разыгрывался не дешевый ужастик с плохими актерами, а по меньшей мере какой-то итальянский модернистский артхаус. Каждый раз, когда на экране начинался полный трэш и в воздухе гостиной повисал немой вопрос, Мариус словно действительно собирался уточнить, все ли он правильно понял, и точно ли Курфейрак не ошибся с фильмом, но потом опять делал задумчивое лицо.

Наконец, не выдержав, Понмерси нарушил молчание:  
— То есть… Нет, я понимаю, что, очевидно, вот этот доктор — это символ вездесущего хаоса, что-то вроде доктора Калигари и вот этого всего…

Держать лицо Курфейраку становилось все сложнее.

— Хотя нет, что это я за глупости говорю, он как режим, который обезличивает своих жертв, простых граждан, не понимающих, что правители превращают их из индивидуальностей в серую безвольную массу, этакую многоножку, и…

Курфейрак действительно был готов рассмеяться и для спокойствия отглотнул еще немного пива.

— Вот, этот режим, эти тиранические правители, они интересуются только реализацией своих интересов, плотских и негуманных, они даже не видят в простом человеке личности, лишь какой-то пластилин, из которого можно лепить то, что захочется. А Анжольрас видел этот фильм? Мне кажется, он бы ему очень понравился.

Упоминание Анжольраса стало последней каплей и Курфейрак, не способный более сдерживать себя, рассмеялся на всю квартиру, оставляя Мариуса в непонимании.

— Я что-то не так сказал? Прости, просто я не такой насмотренный как ты, и мне сложно интерпретировать вот это все, и я…

— Мариус, блять. Это один из самых худших и мерзких фильмов, снятых за всю историю человечества, это просто мерзость ради мерзости, ничего больше. Я сам его смотрел в свое время только потому, что Грантер влил в меня перед этим поллитра текилы, и то я посреди фильма сдался и ушел блевать. И то, как ты умудрился даже здесь отыскать какие-то смыслы и подтексты, это просто чудо! Мариус, ты, блять, чудо, ты это, надеюсь понимаешь? Как ты вообще…

Что конкретно вообще так и осталось тайной, потому что лицу Курфейрака предстояло тесное знакомство с диванной подушкой, прилетевшей от Мариуса. Смущенного, раскрасневшегося, но впервые так смело высказавшего свое недовольство.

— В следующий раз мы будем смотреть «Фантастических тварей». И больше никаких многоножек, ясно?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Мариус, словно разозлившийся пятилетка, поднялся с дивана и ушел к себе в комнату. А Курфейраку только и оставалось, что раскладывать подушки, отписываться Грантеру, что операция прошла успешно, и думать о том, что надо как-то активнее предпринимать действия, потому что спать по разным комнатам и отвечать на вопрос «Вы что, встречаетесь?» отрицательно уже надоедало.


End file.
